iCarly goes International
by Kowther
Summary: iCarly do several different episodes in different countries. Two ordinary girls with ordinary lives until they get the chance to be on iCarly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Fiona's POV*

I was getting ready for Kowther to come over. We were going to watch iCarly, that sounded like fun yay!

I heard a knock. Dimi opened, "FIONA! Your friend is here!" She shouted.

I came and said "hello." iCarly was nearly on so we went swimming in the pool. I did the most awesomest flip, so I went to do it again and got Kowther to take a picture.

Nicky told me it was time for iCarly. We got out and got changed. I got the popcorn and we both sat down.

It was starting. They were showing a new ep. OH MY GAAD! We were so excited.

Kowther & I started singing the theme song.

"I love the theme song, it's so catchy." Kowther said.

"I know right!" I replied with.

*Kowther's POV*

I was at Fiona's house watching iCarly, we were having fun. I love iCarly, it's hilarious and what better than to go to her house and watch an iCarly marathon.

An ad came on, Miranda, Nathan & Jennette were in it. It was an ad for iCarly. Miranda began to say "Listen UP Australia! We're coming here down under to film an episode of iCarly, and we're looking for two people to guest-star." Jennette and Nathan said "Yeah!" then Nathan continued and said "All you have to do is go to and submit your own webcast, it's that easy. Make sure you read and follow the terms&conditions. Competition closes on the 25th June. See you down here guys!" and then they waved as the ad ended.

Me & Fiona gradually turned to each other and stared in amazement.

"Oh my god, we should so totally enter!" I exclaimed.

"Genius idea, very nice!" She said.

"But what shall we do for it?"

"I don't know... first we need a video camera, and an editing program. Give me time to get one. You have a video camera right?" I asked.

"Yes I do, I just don't know where it is. I need to ask my dad." She answered.

"Hmmmmm okay... If I do come up with an idea, I'll tell you in English or tweet you or text you, sounds good?" I told her.

"Yeeep, s'all good" She said.

We went back to watching iCarly. This was so exciting oh my god.

*Fiona's POV*

Me & Kowther were going to do a webshow, ahhh my gash and if we win, we get to be on iCarly. This will be a dream come true if we win!

Of course, I was going to leave the directing and the planning to Kowther, she's smart... and I'm sure she doesn't mind.

"You don't mind if I leave the directing and planning to you?" I asked.

"Oh geez thanks, leave all the work to me. Jokes, this will be fun. Can't wait." She replied.

Okay we went back to watching iCarly again, this was just too exciting.

"Okay let's freak out about this when iCarly is over." Kowther said.

She did have a point. I don't want to be distracted more than I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Kowther's POV*

I had an idea for the webshow we were going to do, so I tweeted Fiona. I told her I had an idea which I will facebook inbox to her, as Twitter didn't allow you to DM a message of more than 140 characters.

I opened up a different tab and typed in '' I clicked the messages part of my homepage and started to type my message.

Okay, how about we decide to talk about twitter, school and stuff on our webshow, we'll also include a few special guests. I have someone in mind. ;)

Did you ask your dad about the camera? (:

We need to decide on a setting too, obviously we can't make a video in the middle of English, we should do it at like that park near your house or something?

I wrote, and clicked send.

Within a matter of minutes, I had a Facebook (1) pop up on my tab. I checked whether to see it was a notification or a message. It was a new message and it was from Fiona. I clicked it.

She replied "Okay, great idea! And yes I did! First he asked what I needed for, then I told him and he said okay go ahead and use it, but don't break it or anything. "

I replied "Haha tell him we won't! Okay sweet, can't wait."

She asked "How long did it have to be?"

I replied with "Pretty sure the T&C's said around 3-5 minutes should be enough."

She replied "Okay, I'll talk to you at school about it.

*Fiona's POV*

We had school today, argh seriously fml. We had English today though which was good. I couldn't wait to plan our show with Kowther.

It was time for English. I had gotten there before Kowther, as I usually do. I just sat down, just as Kowther came in.

"Well hello there!" I said.

She said "hiya!"

Kowther seemed to be really out of breath and exhausted.

I asked her, "Woah, what have you been doing?"

She replied with "We just had to run around and do jobs! Hardly anyone is here today, Alanah and everybody else are on an excursion for SRC or something. There's only like 7 of us in the class."

"Hahah sucked in!" I exclaimed.

"haha, shut up!" She teased.

We were reading To Kill a Mockingbird in class, seriously such a boring book. Our teacher didn't even arrive yet, so Kowther & I talked about that idea.

We agreed to do it at the park.

"Okay, so when shall we shoot it?" Kowther asked.

"Well, it doesn't close til ages. How about next weekend because I'm not busy, are you?" I replied, and asked.

"Nah, sounds fine!" She replied.

I couldn't wait to shoot this. We asked to use the drama room at lunch to rehearse, and it was fine. I hope our video was going to turn out great!


	3. Chapter 3

*Kowther's POV*

It was the weekend, so I was getting ready to go over Fiona's house. I grabbed everything we did need, and headed off.

I knocked on the door, and waited for Fiona. We went off to the park. We set up the tripod, and camera. We did a few rehearsal shots, however we realised that the tripod idea wasn't really going to work, so we got Nicky to shoot it.

We started rambling on about random things like celebrities, twitter and school. We also included a few comedy skits in there.

It was hilarious.

Once we finished shooting, we watched it back. We thought it turned out pretty great.

Fiona and I went back to her house to copy the footage on a CD for me to take home, and edit.

I hope we win. This would be a one-in-a-lifetime chance.

*Fiona's POV*

Kowther just went home to edit our show, I hope she edits it really good. I hope we win!

This would be so cool to be on iCarly for like an episode, even if we did guest-star or even if it was a brief cameo.

Not to mention, we'd totally meet the genius behind iCarly; Dan Schneider. We'd also meet Nathan, Jerry, Jennette and Miranda! Unfortunately Noah aka Gibby wasn't going to be in this episode due to injuries, as Dan stated on his Twitter and the iCarly website.

The next day, Kowther tweeted me that she has uploaded the final video to the iCarly website.

I tweeted her back with 'Yay! Can you upload it to youtube, and then take it down? I don't want people seeing it, also I'm on my iPod so you know.'

She tweeted back straight away with 'Yeah, sure.'

'Okaaay, sweet!' I replied.

I wonder what the other videos are, I hope we make it to the list of finalists.

Our video probably isn't that good compared to others, but hey it doesn't hurt to try.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Kowther's POV*

I hopped onto the computer, in order to check the iCarly website. The finalists weren't up yet, dang! I hope they considered the video to be great.

I posted on Fiona's wall; 'Hey! Did you see the video yet? Can I take it down?'

I hope she replied quickly, I seriously don't want anyone to see it. How embarrassing. Maybe we can brag later when we get people to vote for us, that is if we do make it into the finalists. I doubt we were going to. Who knows?

Facebook (1) popped up on my tab. I checked my notifications. Oh hey, about time she replied!  
>'Yes, it's really good! You can take it down now.'<p>

I replied back. 'Wooo! And okay!'

I went onto Youtube and deleted the video. Oh good, it only had around 2 views. That means probably no-one but Fiona and I saw it.

How cool would it be to be on iCarly though, I mean we'll probably get featured in season 5, and it'd be like iGo to Japan but in Australia! Like seriously, imagine iCarly in Australia! Not to mention the fact, we'd also get to meet Miranda, Jennette, Jerry, Nathan and Dan. Dan is such a genius.

*Fiona's POV*  
>2 days later, I logged on. I went on Twitter... Oh weird no tweets from Kowther? The finalists probably haven't been uploaded, I'll check though. I went on the family laptop and went onto the iCarly site. Oh my god, the finalists were announced! <p>

I checked through the videos and names. Oh, that sucked. We weren't on there, but I instantly felt a sign of relief when I noticed that these were only part 1 of the finalists. The rest will be announced next week, when they have looked at the rest of the videos.

I started to watch the videos. Oh wow, they were really good. No chance in hell we possibly had a chance at winning.

I tweeted Kowther; 'Hey, go onto the iCarly website!'

'OK, just a sec.' 'Yes, finalists were announced! But wait, we're not part of them? Aw that sucks. ):'

She tweeted me back with those responses. I hit the reply button, ready to tell her the other part, so she could be relieved.

'There's part 2 of finalists though, so hopefully we make it into those!'

'Oh phew, hopefully!' She sent the tweet back.

*Kowther's POV*

I wonder where they were going to film it. I hope they filmed it in Sydney, but if they film it in like somewhere else, it'd be good because they'd probably arrange accommodation and flights. Imagine if they filmed it on the Gold Coast, it's a win-win for us both. I mean, Fiona would be able to see her family, and I could enjoy the beach and amusement rides, but it might be in the city so it might be filmed in somewhere like Melbourne, maybe? It'd be good because then I could meet up with everyone.

Who knows though? Only Dan and the iCarly writers know the plot, we don't even know anything yet. I mean, they haven't even announced the winners yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Fiona's POV*

I checked the iCarly site again. It had been a week since part 1 of the finalists was announced. I clicked onto the Finalists part. Oh my god! We had done it; our video was part of the finalists! I had to tell Kowther!

I put a comment on her Facebook wall, that way she'd see it faster and easier. Yay, I was so happy! I literally got off my chair and ran around the house, smiling like a fool. I had closed the iCarly site on the laptop, and gone back to my iPod. To celebrate I listened to the iCarly theme song on repeat. We were going to be on this show! Oh my gaaaahd, I was excited.

I heard my iPod beep. I received a push notification, it was from Facebook. Kowther commented on her wall post. I clicked on the notification in order to reply to her.

She couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes! Go check the ICarly site!" I replied to her.

A few minutes later, I got another push notification. She had replied.

"Oh my god! YAY! How exciting! Hope we win. We put hard work into that video."

I replied back with; "OMG! IKR! Yay, can't wait!"

A few seconds later, she had liked my comment. I posted a status. So many people liked it, even Nicky who had gone on Facebook for the first time in forever just to like it, just because she was just as excited for me.

*Kowther's POV*

Oh my god! I was so, so, so, so excited. We had made into the iCarly down under competition finalists! These were the last of the finalists. There were 8 finalists in each section, so we were competing against 15 others to win this. If we won, then I'd say we were extremely lucky. I mean the other entrants had such good entries!

Now it was up to the public to vote, or in this case the iCarly fans. Fiona had posted a status already, and so I liked it however it didn't mention any voting. So I wrote up another status, tagged Fiona in it, and put the link and told people to vote for us. We probably needed a lot to win, so we were aiming to get at least 100 votes. I also wrote a tweet up on Twitter, and Fiona re-tweeted it. Fiona also liked my status, and wrote the same thing as her status 2 hours later. That way it could possibly catch the attention of different people.

We had already gained 10 votes in just 2 hours! Yes! I was super stoked, and super happy. However another finalist video had double the amount of votes, meaning it had 20.

I thought I had to get more attention so people could vote, so I made a post on Tumblr. I didn't really follow many that watched iCarly, but it only took a few seconds, so every vote helps. They were bound to do it, and if they didn't... well... there's still another time. I mean I had a lot of followers; only 20 possibly were online at the time that I posted.

Anyway I seriously hope we were going to win. Maybe it might give us a kick start to our acting careers, just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Fiona's POV*

*2 weeks later*

Voting was closed. I slowly typed into my iPod browser. I was anxious, and nervous. My heart was beating at 100 miles per hour. As the site loaded, I closed my eyes and clicked onto the competitions section. I opened them again.

Wait a second...? The votes weren't visible and the videos weren't there, well they were actually, you can watch them. You just couldn't vote anyway. I guess now only the iCarly crew knew who the final true winner was. I couldn't wait until they announced it.

Meanwhile at the iCarly studios...

*Dan's POV*

I was sitting in our meeting room writing the new script with the iCarly writers for our new bunch of episodes to come for iCarly goes International. Our first stop was Australia. That was one of the key countries we wanted to visit. We had such a big fan base over there.

We decided on the plot. We decided we were going to make the episode about Carly, Spencer, Sam and Freddie going on a holiday; however we needed to decide a bit of a problem that they were going to face. We also needed to find a way to write Gibby out seeing as Noah was currently in hospital, and wouldn't be getting out in time for filming. Actually he would be. The doctors assured his parents and myself though that once he did get out, he would need at least a 6 week resting time. We usually film 1 episode ever 6 weeks anyway, since we need time to edit and everything. So he should be fine for the next one.

We also decided on the prime location. Each writer had a different idea for that. I personally wanted to go to Sydney myself, but I thought it'd be better in a location with a lot of beaches, thus the Gold Coast was a perfect location. There were also a few decent amusement parks over there we could use for filming, and also go to just for fun.

I also thought it'd be fun to get a few guest stars on the show, however this time instead of celebrities, fans would be nice. That's why I set up the competition. All the videos were great. I hadn't looked at the final votes yet, I wonder who our winner was going to.

We needed to discuss the script with Jennette, Miranda, Nathan and Jerry. We quickly overlooked the draft of the scripts, and gave them to the editor to edit it and type one up each for the cast.

This was my second international project with iCarly aside from iGo to Japan. I think this was going to be a fun one, and I hope the viewers enjoyed it too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Kowther's POV* 

It'd been a while now. I decided to check the iCarly site for new updates on the competition. I clicked onto the competitions page of the website. Oh! WHAT? WE WON? I was absolutely shocked. I didn't think we'd win at all, wow. I tweeted Fiona. I got a tweet back, and she was well way over the moon! We were both pretty excited. We couldn't wait to tell everyone. Oh heck, we might as well do it now on Facebook. I ran to tell my family. They were pretty surprised too.

We put it on Facebook, and people thought we were lying, but we weren't. I even checked my email and there was a confirmation email so I showed them an image of that. Ahh I was pretty excited. The email said we were bound to receive our flight tickets pretty soon, as well as information on where we were staying.

However they said it was a surprise on where the episode filming was, so I was stoked and excited! I was eager to find out where'd we be, and what we'd do. The news was absolutely breath-taking.

I had never won a competition like this before or been on actual TV. Hopefully they'd make our names clear in the credits too. Maybe we'd be good enough to get offered othe guest star roles on other shows? It depends what were going to be doing. But surely they wouldn't make us go to all this effort for a few seconds of screentime. Hopefully we'd be on for a large portion of the time, although we weren't the massive stars so eh I didn't mind really. This was also going to be a 90 minute episode, so I wonder what was involved. Maybe they'd portray us to say crikey! And to ride kangaroos like us Aussies do. Nah they wouldn't do that! Maybe as a joke? Anyway iCarly in Australia! It was going to be amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Fiona's POV*

Did you hear? Did you hear? WE WON! OH YEAAAH! I was absolutely out of my mind once Kowther told me the news that it took me one whole minute to come back down to Earth. The news was that great, I just couldn't believe it. We get to be on iCarly! iCarly! Do you know how special that is? My FAVOURITE show!

It sucked that filming didn't start for another month or so, however we were going to receive our plane tickets in the next two weeks or something like that. We hadn't received news on whereabouts it was or anything like that, but seeing as our confirmation email said that we had plane tickets, I quickly assumed it wasn't in Sydney. It was so awesome though, we got free accommodation, free flights and free everything. Okay well maybe not everything, but still. We also got to meet the cast. AAAH! What an amazing experience it was going to be.

*Miranda's POV*

We just had the first look at the new iCarly scripts for iGo to Australia or officially known as 'iCarly goes international: Australia' seeing as Australia wasn't the only country we were going to visit. It was our first destination though which was pretty exciting. Anyway Jennette, Nathan and I were discussing the scripts for our characters and parts with Dan. Jennette wasn't a little too happy about what Sam gets up to in Australia, however Dan claimed that it was all part of the script. Nathan was fine with Freddie and was stoked about the plot. I love love loved the episode plot. Let me tell you, Carly and Sam get up to craaazy plans!

*Jennette's POV*

I really loved the scripts for our Australian episode! Sam does do crazy things there, and I couldn't wait until we started filming. I have always wanted to visit Australia, so I was stoked as hell. We also got to go to the Australian Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards seeing as we would already be there. Imagine getting slimed in Australia!

*Nathan's POV*

AUSTRAAAALIA! I couldn't wait to go there! Freddie, Sam and Carly get to film iCarly there, so it's going to be pretty cool being techie Freddie and relaxed Freddie at the same time, seeing as we're not going to see the usual annoyed panicky paranoid Freddie that we usually see. Well as long as Mrs Benson wasn't going on this trip, then it was all good!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Dan's POV*

I was at the airport with half of the iCarly crew ready to go there a little early so we can set up the sets and props needed for this episode. I was really excited! I couldn't wait. I also was bringing my wife, Lisa so we can take the advantage and holiday in Australia at the same time... I heard Gold Coast had the best theme parks! Anyway, our flight had just arrived so we loaded everything on, and gotten onto the plane.

*3 days later*

We were in Australia! We arrived here around 2 days ago, and we took the time to rest and finish up everything. We had already set up half the props and half the sets so we were ready to go! We just needed to finish setting up! We also needed about a few weeks of rehearsal so I was stoked.

In preparation for this episode, we had gotten Nathan to have surfing lessons... We also got Jennette and Miranda to go hang gliding!

The other half of the crew were set to arrive in about a day... meanwhile, we tested out some stunts on set to ensure that they wouldn't go wrong.

*Nathan's POV*

We were just about to arrive in Australia! I felt kind of jetlagged, tired, and just wanted to rest when we got down there. I was so excited to be filming overseas, in another place than the states. I brought my girlfriend Madi, we were going to have a great time here! The Gold Coast has great amusement parks, so I've heard... I also would love to visit the Great Barrier Reef while I'm here, as well as go scuba-diving! Okay now I was getting REALLY excited. We touched down. We were officially down under!

I had quite a bit of luggage with me even though we were only going to be here for a little while... Jennette and Miranda had more luggage than me though, but what did I expect? They were females!

Filming started tomorrow! I was stoked. Our guest stars were supposed to come in later though, I think they already received their tickets and should be on their way anyway, it only took a few hours to get here from Sydney anyway I assume.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Fiona's POV*

We finally got our tickets. Turns out filming location was the Gold Coast! Yay! This was a good thing. I was actually on the way to the airport to meet Kowther, so we can board our flights. I was beyond excited, you have no idea. Finally get to be living out the dream, being on iCarly with all my favourite peeps… Getting our fifteen minutes of fame too. We were receiving our scripts to revise and memorise when we get there… I wondered what type of characters they were going to cast us as. I just couldn't wait to find out.

*Kowther's POV*

I was at the airport waiting for Fiona. I finally saw her arrive. As I saw her coming, I grabbed my luggage and pulled it towards me. I also got out my ticket ready to board the plane. Our flight was supposed to leave in around 20 minutes. I hugged her, clutching my ticket tight in my hand. We finally got ready to board the plane, and went through the gate, then through the tunnel thing that takes you to the plane.

It was really cool, our tickets were First class flights. I heard first class had great service, and it was my first time on it, so I was pretty excited! However, I was more excited to meet the cast and crew! I was of course excited to start filming too.

Fiona and I sat in our seats, and started chatting away while waiting for the flight to leave. I played around with the entertainment system because I was pretty bored. It was pretty great, I think I was going to be thoroughly entertained during this 2 hour flight or however long it took to get there.

The flight attendant finally came, and started to instruct us in case of Emergency… I'm pretty sure nothing was going to happen… nothing ever does… and now we were ready for take-off woo hoo! As the plane lifted off, we continued chatting away, and listening to music. We were both beaming with excitement; we couldn't wait to get there!


End file.
